In Too Deep
by starrgirl22
Summary: A rewrite of Season 1 Episode 16. There is more explanation in my author's notes.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story goes back to Season 1. It is a rewrite episode 16, E Malama, which was the carjacking/run around the jungle to protect the witness episode. Yes, I have already written a story based on this episode. What can I say? It was an awesome episode and in my opinion has lots of material for a fan fic writer. Besides this one gets the whole team working together while even managing to keep in some of my favorite parts of the episode. I figure a good time to post as Season 3 is coming to a close. (Shedding a tear) And can I just say that I have liked the last couple of episodes. It seems that there are a lot of people out in cyberland that didn't. It could be that I have such a huge crush on Scott Caan that I don't really care about what else is going on. So not true. I was yelling at Kono the entire time she was being an idiot and going into that warehouse alone. I thought the journalist lady following the team around was so funny and of course my favorite of all is Danny in protection mode so I loved episode 22. I am very much looking forward to the last episode. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. This one especially is based on the show._

Danny took a bite of the unfamiliar pastry and started to chew. Complete and utter heaven filled his mouth, and he was sure his cholesterol was rising a few points. It was nice to find another food on this God forsaken rock that wasn't weird, disgusting, or filled with pineapple. As far as pastries went Oahu was now 2 and 0. A satisfied smile crossed his lips as he swallowed.

"What was this called?" he asked Chin Ho Kelly who was now his new best friend.

"Coco Puff, the Liliha Bakery sells thousands of these a day," the other detective answered glad that his Jersey friend had not had a complaint about them.

"Before now the only Coco Puffs I have had is the cereal with that lunatic bird on the box," Danny said as he took a bigger bite causing the filling in the middle to spill out of the flaky crust.

"These probably taste a lot better," Chin said chuckling.

"What is it, chocolate, butter, sugar, more butter? It's genius," Danny said admiring the thing like it was a work of art, "For my last meal I thought I would want my mother's lasagna, but not anymore. No appetizer or main course just a big box of these."

As Danny licked his fingers he didn't think that anything could spoil this moment of bliss. Then a familiar ring tone filled the air. Danny pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. Almost as bad a receiving a call from Steve at three in the morning telling him that they had caught a case was getting a call from his ex wife.

The two of them had made some progress in their rocky relationship a little while ago, when Danny and Steve had set up surveillance in Rachel's bedroom. However, it was soon discovered that for every time they got along there would be at least 7 times that they would not. Danny was pretty sure they were only on time 4 or 5 for not getting along.

Without hesitation he hit the ignore button.

"Wasn't that the mother of your child?" Chin asked as he gather up the pastry box.

As the officers headed toward the Palace, Danny explained about how he and Rachel were ducking one another's call and leaving voicemails to communicate these days. He also explained his theory on how the inventor of the ignore button on the cell phone was probably a divorcee' himself. Chin just chuckled at Danny and his theories.

The two men walked through the glass doors. Steve and Kono were already there.

"Alright listen up guys I just got off the phone with the DA and they have the U.S. Marshals escorting a witness to the courthouse today. Her name is Julie Masters and thus far things seem to be going smoothly. They were met by HPD officers and are on route to the courthouse so she can testify. The DA wanted us on alert in case something goes wrong. There has been some worry that the defendant might try and hurt her, but so far so good."

At that point Danny's phone rang again. He shot Chin a smile before hitting the ignore button.

Rachel's attempted phone call was forgotten as the task force got to work on that day's agenda. It wasn't until Steve told the team fifteen minutes later that the witness Julie Masters had arrived safely at the courthouse that Danny heard his notification sound telling him that he had a new voicemail. Damn, his ex was being especially long winded today if she was just now finishing the message. With a deep sigh he got into his account and listened knowing that whatever Rachel had to say would probably have to do with his weekend visitation with Grace.

"Detective Williams this is your ex wife," Rachel's accented voice started, "I need you to pick up Grace. . . . ."

H50

Rachel Edwards drove down the highway on her way to drop her daughter off at school. It was a beautiful morning with clear skies. The waves crashed against shoreline down below highway. The sun shown brightly in the east warming up the beautiful tropical paradise

Her good mood was interrupted with a mental reminder that she needed to try again to make a phone call to her ex husband about his weekend visit with Grace. As she expected she heard his voicemail introduction after only two rings, however she was used to being sent straight to the voicemail.

"Detective Williams this is your ex wife. I need you to pick up Grace at 8 instead of 9 on Saturday. Stan and I are going to an event and. . . . oh God-"

Rachel dropped her cell phone as two men darted out in front of the car. Both pointed guns right in her direction. Rachel slammed on the brakes and swerved to avoid hitting them although later she would be sorry that she didn't run them over.

"Stay there sweetheart," Rachel said to Grace as she watched the two men approach.

Their muffled voices were yelling at her to get out of the car. One yanked the door open and repeated the order.

"I'm not leaving my daughter," Rachel managed to say.

The man at her door to shove the gun right into her face.

"Grace, climb over the seat! . . . Climb over the seat!"

Rachel was able to get a grip on Grace as the little girl quickly crawled between the front seats. The man at the same moment took hold of Rachel's upper arm and pulled her out of the driver's seat. Rachel's iron grasp on Grace pulled her clear of the car as well.

The man pushed Rachel and Grace in front of him pointing his gun once again in their direction. Rachel wrapped an her arms protectively around her daughter.

"_Please take the car and go. . . Please take the car and go_," Rachel thought to herself as she looked down the gun's dark barrel.

While they were held at gunpoint the other man started rummaging around inside the car as if he were looking for something. He pulled everything out of the glove box and center console. Some of the contents spilled out the passenger side door. He then did a quick check under the seats as well before cursing and exiting the vehicle.

"They're not inside the car!" he yelled to his partner, "What are we going to do? The guy said that it would be Edwards driving the car not this bitch."

The other man cursed at the news and turned his attention back to the two girls. His gaze moved from the taller woman down to the little girl. Rachel squeezed her daughter closer as the man's eyes landed on her child.

"No! . . .NO!" Rachel screamed as the man lunged forward.

His large hand wrapped around Grace's arm. He easily pulled the little girl from her mother's tight grasp. Both screamed and cried out for one another as they were pulled apart. Out of instinct Rachel leaped forward in an attempt to pull Grace back not caring that both men were still armed and much larger than she was.

The man who grabbed Grace quickly pulled the resisting girl off her feet wrapping his arm around her waist and keeping her out of reach of her frantic mother. He lifted his other arm still holding the gun and struck Rachel hard across the face knocking her to the ground. Her head cracked against the asphalt. She felt warm liquid begin running down the side of her head. Grace screamed as she saw her mother fall and begin to bleed.

"What the hell are you doing!?" the other man yelled watching his partner, "This wasn't part of the plan! It's not supposed to be like this!"

"Look, we're being paid to get a job done and if we've got his kid he'll hand them over no problem."

The two men stared at one another while the second one thought over the words of the first. Finally, he nodded in agreement and turned his attention to Grace.

"You drive and I'll handle the kid," the second man said.

The first happily handed over the struggling and crying child.

"Shut her up and get her into the backseat!"

The man now holding Grace covered her mouth blocking all the noise she was making and made his way to the back doors of the car.

"Grace," Rachel whimpered as she attempted to get back to her feet.

The first man kicked her hard in her stomach rolling the injured woman over. Rachel felt the wind knocked from her body. She gasped and choked trying to pull some much needed oxygen into her lungs. As she finally caught her breath the man knelt down and tangled his fingers into her brown hair pulling her head to meet his gaze. A shiver crawled up her back as he grinned wickedly.

He yanked harder on her hair and released her head. It smacked against the ground.

Through her blurred vision Rachel saw flash from the gun as he fired it. A burning pain smacked into her shoulder. The man turned to the idling car, climbed inside, and drove away.

Tears from the pain of her injuries mixed with tears from her terror due to her daughter's abduction. Rachel let out a wail and broke down. In the few minutes since the men had jumped in front of the car not a single other car had driven by on the deserted road. Turning her head a small black object caught her eye. It took Rachel's hazy mind a moment to realize it was her cell phone. She had been leaving Danny a message when she had been stopped.

Slowly Rachel crawled her way over to the device fighting against blackness that continued to cloud her vision. Her phone was scuffed from falling out of her lap and onto the pavement when she had been pulled from the vehicle. To her shock it was still recording a message into Danny's voicemail. How much of the commotion had been picked up?

"Danny. . . .Danny. . . .They took Gra. . . .Grace. . . ."

Rachel was unable to squeak out any more. Her eyes closed and her head dropped to the hard ground unable to do any more.

H50

The cell phone dropped from Danny's hands as he listened to the first minute of Rachel's voicemail. Steve, Chin, and Kono, all heard the noise and saw Danny's face turn white. It took the detective a moment to retrieve his phone off the floor and put it back to his ear. He listened to the different sounds in the background.

Danny fell to his knees as he heard Rachel and Grace's high pitched screams. He couldn't hear anything else clearly except for that. Suddenly Rachel's scream disappeared and Grace's became louder. Moments later it was also cut off and a door slammed shut not long after.

Danny thought his heart couldn't sink any further until he heard the gunshot. Danny didn't realize he had cried out and also hadn't notice Steve, Chin, and Kono trying to get his attention. He didn't stop the message when he heard the car speed away. He continued to listen hoping against all hope that somehow his little girl hadn't been inside. However his worst fear was confirmed as he heard Rachel's final words. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked up into the concerned faces of his coworkers.

"Grace," Danny whispered as Steve took the phone and replayed the horrifying message.

Steve was glad he that he didn't put phone on speaker. It would have been pure and utter torture to make Danny listen to such an awful recording a second time. Before the message finished playing Steve was ordering Kono to see if she could get a lock on the GPS in Rachel's phone. Chin got on the phone with HPD to see if they had any officers responding a possible car jacking/kiddnapping.

Danny had been moved from the floor to a near by chair. He stared straight ahead like a zombie. His eyes glanced at the clock on one of the monitors.

"Rachel was probably taking Grace to school," he whispered unable to make his voice any louder.

Nobody heard the usually loud detective. Danny's body was numb while his brain was screaming at him get off his ass and do something. His first thought was to run out to his Camaro and begin driving around lights and all searching for his ex wife's car. Chin's voice broke through his irrational thoughts saying that HPD was responding to a 911 call from a motorist on the Kalanianaole Hightway saying that she had come across an injured woman on the side of the road.

Danny was on his feet and running as soon as Chin finished. Steve and Chin followed him out. Steve yelled to Kono that she needed to try and map out the area to give them an idea of where the kidnappers might be going.

Steve managed to catch up with the frantic father. Both Steve and Chin knew that if either of them suggested he stay behind because of his daughter's involvement he would probably go vigilante on them. Right now Steve's goal was to keep Danny in his sights until they found Grace.

Steve barely beat Danny to the driver's side of the Camaro. The two man had a short stare down until Danny decided that if he was ever going to punch Steve in the face again it would not be when he needed his help. Danny hurried around to the passenger side of the sleek sports car. Moments later it peeled out of the parking lot with its lights and sirens flashing and Chin Ho following behind in his Transverse.

_A/N: This is one of my favorite episode from the first season and the idea for it came from a line that Rachel says to Danny when he come to see them at the police station. "What if they had taken Grace? And then it stemmed from there. _

_Honestly I have no idea which highway the carjacking happened on. I Googled a map of Oahu and picked one that was close to Waiikiki. I think it might have been mentioned in the commentary for this episode on the DVD, but sadly I have lent my copy out. If anyone knows I would love to get it right. Please review and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So the season finale of the show was AWESOME! By the way if you haven't watched skip both my author's notes for this chapter. As I am going to give away the ending and other details from the finale. As I watched it I kept freaking out about who was leaving the team. Needless to say I am sad to see Kono go, but she is not my favorite character. Although I suspect that she will be back. Did anyone else get the feeling that the navy guy who talked to Catherine is going to be in the next season. My prediction is that he is going to replace Kono and then create a love triangle with him, Steve, and Catherine. Frankly as long as Scott is coming back then all is right with the universe. I might need to go online and watch it again now that I can breath and relax while I am watching it. I expected the cliffhanger and it looks like the beginning of the next season is going to start off with a bang. Did anyone else catch at the end when Danny walks into his place the picture of him and Grace hung up on the wall. So freaking cute. And Gabby is partially forgiven. I would like to see our lovely Danny happy in with a woman that is going to treat him right. Alright onto the story. Damn I think my author's notes for the rest of this story will be really really short considering I won't be able to write about how much I am enjoying the show. Kay I am shutting up now and going to let you read the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and alerts and everything. I hope you enjoy._

Danny spent the ride fidgeting and calling Kono every two minutes to see what she had come up with. Danny had to use Steve's phone as his was back at HQ with Kono. She was also going to pull the voicemail off Danny's phone to try and enhance the sound to see if they could hear anymore.

Steve had no idea how Danny was feeling right now. He wasn't a father, but that's not to say that he didn't care for Grace. She always brightened up a room and Danny was definitely a different person when she was around. Steve silently vowed that he would kill anyone who would even think about harming her although he knew he would have to get in line behind Danny if things did not turn out well. Steve wished he had the words to comfort his friend, but he knew the only thing that would make the detective calm down even remotely would be to have his daughter safe in his arms.

"We'll find her Danny," was all that Steve could say.

The Camaro came to a screeching halt behind the police cars. Danny jumped out and quickly spotted a stretcher being rolled toward the back end of an ambulance.

"Wait. . . wait. . .wait! Danny huffed running to intercept, "I'm her ex husband."

Danny cringed when he saw the shape Rachel was in. Her head and shoulder were bandaged. Her eyes were barely open and only widened slightly when Danny came running up. The weak woman pulled oxygen mask off her face.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered hoarsely, "I couldn't protect her."

One of the paramedics moved to put the mask back on. Rachel tried to push it away.

"Rachel let them help you, please," Danny begged, "I'll find Grace. . . I promise I will."

The mask was put back in place and Rachel's eyelids closed. Danny backed off allowing the battered woman to be loaded into the vehicle. Danny's stomach felt queasy as the ambulance sped away. It was obvious by her extreme injuries mixed with her echoing screams from the voicemail that she had tried with everything she had and then some to try and keep their daughter safe. Worst of all the bastards who had his daughter were capable of violence. He was certain they wouldn't hesitate to hurt his baby if they didn't get what they wanted. What did they want? Was this revenge against him? Against Five-0?

At that moment Steve approached after talking to the passerby who found Rachel.

"She said that she was able to get Rachel to wake up for a few moments before the ambulance arrived. Rachel had said that her daughter was in her car and that two men had driven off in it. The lady asked for details so she could pass them on to HPD. The car that was stolen was a black Mercedes and-"

"Whoa, whoa whoa a black Mercedes? You sure?" Danny asked cutting Steve off.

"Yeah Danny black Mercedes. . . .Why?"

Steve, who was usually able to read his partner, had no idea why Danny was so interested in the car.

"Damn it," Danny said through clenched teeth after thinking for a moment, "That's Stan's car."

Steve didn't see anything wrong with Rachel driving Stan's car.

"Danny, don't jump to conclusions or let the fact that you don't like the guy cloud your judgment," Steve said.

Danny didn't answer his attention had turned to a few scattered papers on the ground. To a passerby it may have looked like litter. Danny walked over to one of the smaller pieces and picked it up with his gloved hands. It was an insurance card. Steve followed and picked up a paper that showed the stolen vehicle's registration information. Both were items usually kept in the glove box.

"They were looking for something," Steve concluded.

Danny could feel the numbness coming back. He had suspected earlier upon hearing that it was Stan's car that had been taken that the kidnappers wanted something from him. In the detective's head this confirmed it. Why else would would these important papers be lying on the side of the road?

"We need to find Stan!" Danny yelled as the numbness was replaced by sheer rage for his ex wife's husband.

What the hell had he gotten into that had resulted in Grace's abduction?, Actually it didn't really matter because as soon as Danny found Stan, and beat the truth out of him he would kill him.

Steve, who was once again reading his partner's expressions, placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Calm down, Danny. First we have to find Stan," Steve said.

Steve called Kono to see if she could track him down. The pair then informed Chin of their suspicions. He volunteered to stay behind while Steve and Danny confronted Stan. The two men walked back towards the car and got inside. Danny was still fuming and plotting on how he was going to end Stan's existence.

"Danny," Steve said quietly as he started the car and pulled on the highway, "I know in your head that you have already tried and convicted Stan, but I can't take you anywhere near him until you've calmed yourself."

"My daughter sleeps in his house Steven. If he wasn't out of town all the time he would see Gracie more during the week than I do."

Steve glanced at Danny as he spoke. He saw anger, fear, and worry all mixed together on the detective's face. At that moment Steve's phone rang.

"Stan's on an incoming flight which arrives in 20 minutes," Kono said, "I'm sending you all the details."

Danny grabbed the "Oh Shit" handle as Steve made a hard U turn and put the gas pedal to the floor causing smoke to rise from the tires.

"Just promise me you won't kill him until we've talked to him," Steve said knowing that keeping Danny away from Stan had been an empty threat.

"Fine," Danny agreed seeing that Steve was almost as intent on finding Grace as he was.

_A/N: Good good good news. I have the next two days off work so hopefully I will be able to post again before I have to go back. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Oooh oooh one more thing from the show. I laughed so hard when Danny cut off the video conference with the CIA guy and when Wo Fat said the he burned easily._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Behold the wrath of Danny. Ha ha ha. I would have loved to see the airport scene a little more like this in the original episode. Some of you guessed that Stan had better watch out in this next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy. By the way is it September yet? I'm ready for the next season to start._

The Camaro screeched to a halt behind the black vehicle. The driver was loading Stan Edwards' luggage into the trunk. He was startled as the sports car stopped just inches from his legs. He was startled a second time when the two men emerged and demanded to know where Stan was. Seeing the badges clipped to their belts told driver that he would gain nothing by not telling them. Not to mention that the short blond man looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"Mr. Edwards received a phone call and walked over that way. He seemed upset," the driver said pointing his finger.

Stan was about 10 yards away having what looked like a troubling conversation on his cell phone. As Steve and Danny made their way towards him he pushed the end button on the phone and stared blankly at it. Stan did not see his wife's ex approaching.

Stan looked toward his waiting car and instead saw Danny's fist heading for his face. Stan went down hard and Steve had to wrap his arms around Danny's chest to keep him from punching, kicking, or coming up with inventive ways of hurting Stan. A trickle of blood came out of the corner of the tall man's mouth.

Stan looked up into Danny's irate face, but made no move to get up or to protect himself from possibly being hit again.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Danny screeched as he tried to break free of Steve's grasp ignoring the promise he had made in the car.

A guilty look covered Stan's face.

"Who was on the phone, Stan?" Steve asked still holding Danny at bay, "And think about the fact that if you lie to me I am going to let Danny go so he can beat the shit out of you."

Stan looked only for a moment for any signs that the Navy SEAL was bluffing. Danny stopped his struggle upon hearing that Steve would allow him to proceed with the ass kicking if Stan didn't come clean.

"You already know everything that happened to Rachel and Grace this morning don't you?" Danny accused.

Stan nodded as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"Danny I am so sorry I never thought it would go this far."

"Stan you can take that apology and shove it up your ass. Just tell me what the hell happened and what the fuck you have that these people want so badly," Danny said taking a step towards the taller man.

"How do you know they want something from me?" Stan questioned.

"We found papers and such on the side of the road that indicated that they had searched the car once it was stopped," Steve said folding his arms across his chest, "What do they want?"

Stan backed away from Danny. Although he had a good foot or more in height on the blond he knew that Danny could really hurt him if he chose to.

"Well," Danny said impatiently, "Answer the question."

"I don't think I can tell you, Danny," Stan said timidly.

Danny closed the distance between the two of them in one large step.

"Can't tell me!?" Danny fumed grabbing the collar of Stan's shirt and pulling him down to look him in the eye, "She is my daughter you pompous ass!"

"They told me if I went to the police they would kill her!" Stan yelled back

The business man and detective glared at one another. Danny saw a look of concern on Stan's face. It was obvious that he didn't want to do anything that would bring harm to his step daughter.

"Stan, I just want to find my daughter," Danny pleaded dropping his tough exterior and releasing Stan's shirt.

"You need to trust us and tell us what's going on," Steve said taking a step forward, "It's the best chance we have of finding Grace."

Stan looked from one man to the other thinking over his options. He finally nodded in agreement. Steve turned and walked towards the Camaro.

"Let's go for a ride," he said.

"After you Stanley," Danny said as he moved behind the large man.

Stan gave the driver of the hired car instructions to take his luggage back to his house as he climbed into the back seat of the Camaro.

Stan spilled everything or started to anyway before the car had left the terminal. He told them that his phone had rung as he arrived at his car. He hadn't recognized the number, but that wasn't unusual considering his line of work. He almost collapsed when he had heard Grace's terrified voice on the other end. His frightened step daughter told him that Rachel had been hurt and that she was scared. Her voice disappeared as soon as Stan had asked where she was. A new voice came on and it said that he would get Grace back when they received the tapes he had recorded. The voice threatened that if Stan went to the police that he would kill Grace.

Danny felt slightly. . . no microscopically relieved that Stan could confirm that Grace was still alive. Although the detective would have given anything to have heard her voice.

"What tapes?" Danny asked.

Stan then proceeded to tell both men all about his dealings with Bruce Hoffman the housing commissioner and how he had ended up recording some of their conversations in which Hoffman was clearly requiring Stan to bribe him in order to get the permits he needed.

"Like I said Danny I never thought Hoffman would go after Rachel and Grace and I. . . ." Stan started to say and then stopped mid sentence.

"What?" Danny said looking behind him.

"Hoffman didn't go after them. It was supposed to be driving the Mercedes this morning. I was supposed to be home from my trip last night, but I had a last minute meeting and had to take a later flight."

Danny and Steve shared a glance. This made some sense. The carjackers would have needed to improvise when they hadn't found the tapes or Stan inside the Mercedes.

Steve called Kono and told her to find the housing commissioner ASAP. Chin had just arrived back from the crime scene and assisted Kono in the search. It didn't take long. According to his secretary he was out having a lunch meeting. The cousins then left to meet Danny and Steve so they could have a little chat with Mr. Hoffman.

_A/N: Not a super long chapter, but the next one will be. It will probably take me a few days to get it edited. Thanks for reading and please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: All I can say about this chapter is poor Grace. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. And that goes for the last chapter too. I forgot my disclaimer _

Grace tried her best to get away from the man that was putting her back into the car. However, he had too strong a grip on her body. As he slid them both in one arm was wrapped around her waist holding her against his large sweaty side while his hand was pressed tightly over her mouth. This didn't stop Grace from trying to scream and struggle free. Her legs kicked at the seats both in the front and back.

A loud booming sound filled the air. Grace's heart sank as she heard her mother's high pitched screams. The other man got into the car behind the steering wheel. He quickly had the car in gear and speeding down the road.

Grace continued her struggle although she wasn't sure what she would do if she broke free. She hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Knock it off, kid," the driver yelled seeing his partner's struggles in the rear view mirror and feeling her smalls kicks to the back of his seat, "Or I'm going to pull over and throw you in the trunk!"

Immediately the frightened girl stopped kicking and the muffled sounds behind the man's hand became quieter. His grip loosened some allowing Grace to sit up.

"Scoot over kid," he said pushing her over so she was next to the window. He reached across her and pushed the lock. He then pulled a cell phone from his pocket. After fiddling with the screen for a minute he put the phone up to his ear.

"Straight to voicemail," he said angrily, "Either it's off or the battery died."

The driver cursed at the news. The man in the back tried again a few minutes later, but seemed to have the same results.

"Give me that damn thing!" the driver yelled.

The other man mumbled a few curse words before tossing it over the seat.

The car continued on down the road. Grace couldn't see the clock on the dashboard, but she was pretty sure that school had started without her. The minutes ticked by as she was taken further and further from the safe life that she knew.

Grace couldn't keep the tears from seeping out of her eyes and tried to keep her sniffling as quiet as possible. The sound of the gunshot echoed over and over through her head. It was horrible not to know if her mother was okay. Grace tried hard to not think about it and focus on something else. Danno's face popped into her head. For a brief moment she had hope of being rescued, but Danno didn't know what had happened. She remembered her mom had been leaving him a message, but she wasn't sure how that would help.

Grace's thoughts were interrupted by a shove to her shoulder.

"Wake up, kid," the man next to her snapped, "I said I want to know where your dad is."

Grace thought they were talking about Danno. Were these men mad at him? But why would they be looking for something in Stan's car, but want something from Danno?

"Never mind Tino," the driver said passing back the cell phone, "It's finally ringing.

"Say hi to your dad, kid."

He held the phone to Grace's ear. She heard one ring and then a voice. It was Stan, not Danno, that answered. It was then that she understood that the men didn't know that Stan was her step father.

Grace wasn't allowed talk to him for long. She did manage to tell him about her mother. The phone was soon pulled away and a hand came around her shoulders and covered her mouth preventing her from saying anymore. She heard the men say that he had until 5:00 that evening to have the tapes. He would be contacted with a time and place to come. At that time they would trade her for the tapes. Grace started crying again when the man told Stan that he would kill her if he called the police.

Grace's mouth was released as soon as the call ended. Mention of the police made her think about Danno again. If Stan went to Danno for help these men would hurt her. Grace then debated about whether or not she should tell the men that Stan was her step father. The little girl wasn't sure what good would come from that. Stan had always been kind to Grace. She was certain that he would give these men what they wanted.

The Mercedes turned off the highway and began making a series of turns and loops. The car traveled through a forest like area that was unfamiliar to Grace. She counted less than 10 cars pass them from the other direction during the next half hour. Besides Grace's continuing sniffles it was a fairly quiet ride. Suddenly the car pulled off the road and parked.

Grace looked around wondering why they had stopped. She didn't see much. On the left side of the road was a sheer cliff that rose upward and the other a combination overgrown vegetation and trees. They had parked in a large space just off the road.

"I'll get the truck," the driver said as he shut the Mercedes off.

Grace saw him disappear inside the overgrown plants. She looked at her other captor. His eyes were focused on the spot where his partner had disappeared as he moved toward the other side of the car. Grace looked in that direction too, but she was thinking of how quickly the driver had vanished.

Slowly, Grace reached her hand to the door. The other man did not see her pull the on the lock. Grace summoned all her courage and pulled the silver handle. As soon as her feet hit the ground she started to run. The kidnapper noticed too late and only grabbed thin air when he reached for her.

Grace heard the sound foul language immediately and then large feet behind her moments later. She forced herself to go faster. The green foliage was getting closer and then her foot hit against something causing her to stumble. She tried to regain her balance and her lead causing her to stumble again. Her heart sank as she felt the rough hands grab her. She struggled, kicked, and screamed once again trying to get away. His arms encircled her waist lifting her off the ground. Grace's small legs kicked through the air.

The roar of an engine drowned out the noise Grace was making. Out of the trees drove an old light blue double cab truck. The man dragged her toward the vehicle.

"Get me the syringe!" he yelled to his partner, "The brat tried to run away!"

The driver put the truck into park and exited the cab.

"You can't give her that. The dose was meant to knock out a person Edwards' size. It might kill her!"

Hearing this new information Grace struggled harder. Her extra efforts were no match for the strength of her captor.

"But we can use this," the driver said pulling out a roll of gray duct tape.

The driver pulled the end up off the roll. He then reached down and took hold of Grace's legs. He tucked them under his arm keeping them close together as he stood up. He rolled the tape around her ankles several times. Grace's useless feet dropped back to the ground with a thud. The man holding Grace forced her hands together while his partner secured them together as well.

The men then pulled Grace into the back of the cab and left her on the floor. The door slammed shut leaving Grace alone. She looked around and saw that this truck was different from Uncle Steve's. His truck had two individual seats up front and a long seat in the back. This truck had a long seat in the front and back.

Grace heard the men say something about searching the car. Maybe if they found the tapes they would let her go. That hope was quickly dashed. Stan would have told them on the phone if the tapes were in his car. Wouldn't he?

Grace lay by herself in the back of the truck for a while before she heard the front doors opening. The grumbling and cursing told her that they had not found what they were looking for. As before she couldn't keep from sobbing as she felt the truck begin to drive.

Grace soon learned that in her struggles to get the tape off all she managed to do was make her wrists and ankles sore. Grace was also bruised and battered from bouncing along on the floor. All she could see through the windows in this position were treetops and blue sky. She heard the men up front talk about money. It sounded like they would get some when they got the tapes from Stan. However it was difficult to hear too many details over the roar of the engine. Grace began to wonder what was on these tapes that Stan had.

Grace's thoughts were interrupted by a loud jolt that suddenly ran through the truck's frame as if they had just gone over a big bump. The ride was now jostling her around more than before. She suspected that they weren't on a paved road anymore. The treetops outside looked like they were on top of each other.

Grace thought the ride would never end when the vehicle finally stopped and shut down. The door opened and the one called Tino grabbed her ankles and pulled her across the floor. For a terrifying second Grace thought that he was going pull her all the way out of the truck, but was grateful when it was just her legs that cleared the edge. He then grabbed her bound wrists and pulled her into a sitting position.

Grace got only a quick glimpse of their destination. It looked like an old run down shack with maybe two rooms. Grace was given less than 10 seconds to study it as Tino hoisted her out of the truck and over his shoulder in one move. As he turned she saw that the clearing they were in was surrounded by the rainforest except for the dirt road they had come in on.

As Grace was carried to the structure they passed by an even smaller one. Grace wrinkled her nose at the foul odor that emanated from it. The little girl knew exactly what it was. She had gone to Kahana Valley State Park with her mother and Stan. They had taken a wrong turn and gotten lost. When nature called all they had been able to find had been a very smelly outhouse as the beginning of a trail head. Her mother had been very put out at the lack of indoor plumbing. Grace studied her surroundings memorizing as much as she could before the door to the shack closed blocking the outside world from view.

_A/N: Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. Please review. Danny meets up with Bruce Hoffman in the next chapter. Ha ha ha._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So I was just poking around on Tumblr and saw that H50 is going to be moving to Friday night. Hhhmmm, not sure how I feel about this. Numb3rs was on Friday nights and it lasted 6 seasons. I hope H50 sticks around for several more seasons. How else am I going to get my weekly Scott Caan fix? I supposed I can go back and watch my DVDs, but that is beside the point._

_This originally was three short chapters, but I decided to combine them. Although it is still divided into three parts. Back to Danny we go. (he he he). Don't get me wrong I loved Danny meeting Bruce Hoffman in the episode. He was in Danny Daddy Protection mode. In this chapter he is in Danny Daddy Protection mode on steroids. More Danny wrath. . . more Danny wrath! I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. I don't own anything. Nope, nope, nope._

The silver Camaro and red Cruze arrived within seconds of one another. Danny jumped out ignoring all procedures on how to confront a suspect in a crowded public setting. The rest of the team almost had to haul him back physically. He got a hold on himself and voluntarily returned to the vehicles.

Chin and Kono went inside to scope out the place and make sure that Hoffman was still inside. Chin leaned on the railing and looked around while Kono casually put her back against the wall and pulled out her cell phone. Stealthily, she took several photos of the restaurant's customers and quickly sent them to Steve's phone.

Steve showed them to Stan. Danny caught a glimpse just as Stan's large finger pointed at a man in the middle of the dining room. The commissioner was sitting at a table with two other people. Danny turned and began casually walking towards the entrance.

"Whoa, Danny," Steve called after him, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I want 5 minutes," Danny said turning and facing Steve.

The pair had another stare down which resulted in Steve giving in this time. He nodded and relayed the message to Chin and Kono. Danny turned and calmly went inside. Stan stood next to the Camaro completely in shock. He couldn't believe that McGarrett was letting Danny go in to confront Hoffman by himself. Stan's jaw was still sore from where Danny had punched him.

Danny walked into the air conditioned restaurant. Chin and Kono both glanced at him as he passed by. He made his way over to the table where Bruce Hoffman had just produced a folder full of papers and was setting it on the table. Danny confirmed his identity before grabbing the son of a bitch and hauling him off to the kitchen to the great surprise of his lunch companions.

"Out, out. . . I need this room," the detective directed pushing the kitchen staff out the swinging door.

Bruce Hoffman had a look of complete shock on his face.

Danny slowly approached the man and stopped only when his chest was a half inch from Hoffman's.

"My name is Detective Danny Williams. I am the father of the little girl that was in the Mercedes that you had car jacked this morning. . . Whoever you hired to do that took her along with the car and left her mother shot and bleeding on the side of the highway."

Danny was staring daggers at the Building Commissioner as he spoke. Sweat poured down the scared man's face. He moved to the side in an attempt to go around the aggravated detective, but Danny, using the tips of his fingers, kept him in place

"My little girl is only 8 years old, and all I want to know is where they took her."

Danny was holding back his rage as he spoke. He wanted to give the commissioner a chance to come clean and do the right thing.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know anything about a car jacking or kidnapping. . . .I swear I-"

Danny swung his fist connecting it with the commissioner's sniveling face. The man fell back into some hanging pots. Hoffman and the cookware all went crashing to the floor.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Danny screamed standing menacingly over the terrified man, "I know about Stan Edwards and the tapes and I swear if you don't tell me what you know then I am going to beat your sorry ass black and blue!"

Danny kicked Hoffman in the stomach as he finished yelling. He knew if the man couldn't breath then he wouldn't be able to talk either. That did not see to matter the protective father. He wanted Hoffman to think twice before lying to him again.

"Please," Hoffman begged gasping to pull breaths into his lungs, "I swear I don't know anything about-"

Danny cut him off by grabbing the collar of his shirt and heaving him up to his feet. He held on with one arm while the other punched into his gut over and over again. Hoffman started to gasp for breath once more. He felt temporary relief when Danny suddenly stopped only to bring his fist back and make contact with his head one more time. Danny released the bleeding man at the same moment his fist hit into his face knocking him back down. Hoffman groaned as his back hit the linoleum floor once again. Danny crouched down next to the half conscious man. He reached down and grabbed hold of the commissioner's ear. Hoffman forced his head up trying to avoid feeling anymore pain.

"Lie to me one more time," Danny challenged through gritted teeth.

Danny jerked on the red ear once before releasing it causing the man's head to crack against the hard floor. Hoffman took in several breaths expecting to feel more pain at any moment. He looked up into the detective's face when the beating didn't continue. The five foot five inch tall man towered over him.

"If Edwards had given those tapes to the cops I would be going to jail. I was only trying to protect myself."

Hoffman braced himself to be hit again, but Danny made no further movements toward him.

"I am going to repeat myself," Danny said in a low sinister voice, "Where is my daughter?"

The door to the kitchen swung open and in walked Steve, Chin, and Kono.

"Time's up," Steve said calmly taking little notice of the injured man quivering on the floor.

Danny stood and moved away without breaking his gaze on Hoffman. Kono approached the irate detective and put her arm around his shoulders. She turned him toward the door. The pair walked out of the kitchen. All in the dining room watched as they left the restaurant. Steve pulled out his cuffs and quickly secured them around Hoffman's wrists. Chin and Steve pulled the bleeding man to his feet.

"Thank you for stopping him," Hoffman whispered.

"Watch your head," Steve said casually as pushed the man's head onto one of the metal counter tops.

The commissioner cried out in surprise and pain. Steve pulled him back upright and looked him square in the face.

"You will tell us everything you know or I am going to let Detective Williams finish what he started as soon as I'm done with you."

H50

Danny paced outside the door of the interrogation room. It felt like hours since Steve and Chin had taken him inside. In reality it had been less than twenty minutes. Kono was upstairs running the names of the two men that Hoffman said that he had hired. Steve told Danny that he should take a break. He would let the detective know if Hoffman wasn't cooperating. To Danny's partial disappointment he seemed to be thus far. Steve came out of the room and the look on his face told Danny everything. Hoffman didn't know where Grace was.

"Danny, if he knew he would have told me. The guy was scared to death that I was going to let you into the room. Let's just say that everything he confessed to in there is going to put him away for a long time," Steve said.

Danny turned and headed towards to elevator. Steve followed.

"As you know he told us the names of the two men he hired. Hoffman paid them half the promised money up front and the rest would come once the tapes were delivered. He told them that they were to get those tapes by any means necessary."

"So if they don't get the tapes they don't get the rest of the money," Danny said.

Steve nodded in agreement.

"Motive for kidnapping. They probably thought Grace would be easier to handle than Rachel when they saw that Stan wasn't driving."

The two men stepped off the elevator and headed toward their work area. They were met at the large glass doors by Kono.

"So our kidnappers, Tino Martinelli and Shep Harold, both have wrap sheets that are about a mile long."

All three walked over to the smart table. Steve and Danny both cringed as they saw the list of crimes the kidnappers had committed. Both had quite a few assault charges of varying natures along with robbery and resisting arrest. Danny began to feel panicked when he saw the kind of men his baby was with. Kono then pulled up another window.

"Check this out. I pulled Hoffman's financial records and found a withdrawal that matched the amount that Hoffman said he had paid in advance to the carjackers. He took it out of an ATM and check out the what its camera caught."

She swiped the screen moving the image from the table to one of the hanging monitors. A video started playing showing Hoffman making the withdrawal. He placed the money inside a large envelope once he had it out of the machine. He then turned around and walked towards the street behind him. There was an older model light blue truck. Hoffman handed the envelope to the driver. Kono zoomed in showing both suspects. The driver opened the envelope and handed the wad of cash to his partner. The driver then took several sheets of paper from the envelope and started reading over them. It looked like Hoffman said a few more words to the men before shaking the driver's hand and walking away. The truck sat a few minutes more and then left in the opposite direction.

Danny walked up to the screen and took a closer look at the date.

"This was the day before Stan went out of town last week," he said pointing to the number in the corner.

"I'll bet that's Stan's travel itinerary. Looks like they wouldn't have known that Stan's plans changed at the last minute," Steve said as he turned his attention to Kono, "Any luck finding a known address for our suspects?"

"I already checked out the one HPD had. That was a bust. I'm going to look up their truck's registration and see if there is a different one on there," Kono said as she started typing on the digital keyboard.

Danny came back to the table. He and Steve proceeded to look over Kono's shoulder scanning the information as she pulled it up.

Steve's cell phone vibrated and all attention turned to him. He wasn't on the phone long.

"Danny, HPD just found the Mercedes. . . .Kono keep looking and let us know if you find anything more."

Chin walked through the glass doors at that exact moment only to be ushered back out by his two coworkers.

H50

Danny was just as anxious during this car ride as he had been during the others that day. He forced himself to be calm. Steve had let him have his way once already today. Danny didn't want to push his luck and be forced off the case.

Steve had been told that the Mercedes had been found along a road that was close by the Waiahole Nature Preserve. He was familiar with that area and decided it would be better to take his truck instead of the Camaro just in case they ended up on a dirt road or needed to go off roading.

The truck pulled up and they saw the Mercedes and several HPD vehicles parked off the road in a large half circle shaped dirt covered area. The space was between the road and the treeline. All three men got out of the truck.

Danny headed straight for the car which looked like a tornado had gone right through it. Every loose item had been thrown out. Danny assumed it was another attempt to look for the tapes where there wasn't much chance of being spotted by a passing motorist.

Danny's heart felt heavy as his eyes locked on Grace's discarded backpack. Its contents were scattered all around it. Danny carefully gathered Grace's papers and books. He brushed the moist dirt off before putting them back inside the tan backpack. Danny paused for a moment when his finger passed over Grace's neatly printed named on one of the papers. He took in a deep breath as he stared as the five letters.

Danny then scanned the ground and gathered a few other smaller items as well as an unopened water bottle and put them back where they belonged. He choked up a bit when he picked up a small plush monkey key chain that he had bought for Grace back in Jersey when she had started kindergarten. Grace had been upset that her private school in Hawaii didn't allow any kind of decoration on students' book bags. Wanting to keep it with her she had it tucked safely in one of the bag's pockets. He gently placed the key chain back where it belonged inside the front pocket.

Danny double checked the ground around him making sure he had gathered all that should be in the backpack. He stood up clutching the backpack to his chest. The numbness was creeping its way back into his body as he held the canvas bag and turned to look at the Mercedes. Rachel's purse was in as good a shape as the backpack had been. The stuffing in the seats was spilling out through knife slits. The spare tire and jack were lying next to the car. The trunk was wide open. It was one huge mess.

Danny imagined his daughter's smiling face with her backpack in hand climbing into Stan's Mercedes and leaving for school. Five hours ago Rachel had been driving Grace to school. Five hours ago his daughter had been safe. Danny took minimal comfort in knowing that she would probably be safe until the five o'clock deadline. However that was just over about three and a half hours away.

The distraught father had to force himself away so the crime scene investigators could do their job, although they would be minus one backpack.

"You keeping that?" Steve asked when Danny came and joined them.

Danny nodded.

"They have more than enough prints to dust besides I don't think they are going to gather much evidence from my daughter's math homework."

Steve and Chin had been examining some tire tracks while Danny had been busy by the Mercedes.

"Looks like something was parked here?" Chin said as he snapped a picture of the tracks with his phone.

He then called Kono and asked her to compare them to the treads on the suspects' truck from the ATM surveillance video.

Danny and Steve followed the tracks to the treeline. There was an overgrown road that sloped sharply downward. Unless you knew it was here it was easily missed by any passersby.

"It's a match," Chin said.

Using his tablet he accessed maps of the area to see if he could get an idea of where the truck might have gone. Danny returned from the treeline and looked over his shoulder for a moment, but then turned his attention to Steve. He was looking up into the sky.

"I've got an idea," Steve said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Danny asked.

Steve put the phone to his ear and heard Catherine pick up after the third ring.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you?" she said playfully into her phone.

Steve didn't waste time with small talk or flirting. He got straight to the point and asked her to access all satellite images of that area. The naval woman could hear the urgency in Steve's voice as he spoke. It didn't take her long to have the images she found sent to Steve's phone. They clearly saw a the same truck from the video. As they clicked through the images they saw the truck pull back out onto the road.

"Cath, can you see where the truck went?" Steve asked.

"I'm one step ahead of you," she answered as she quickly typed on her keyboard, "Come on. . . . come on. . . .where are you going truck?"

Danny waited impatiently for Catherine to come through with something, anything, that would point them in the right direction.

"Got it," came Catherine's voice over Steve's speakerphone, "I'm send you pictures and coordinates now."

The three men raced back to Steve's truck.

"_I'm coming Gracie,"_ Danny said to himself as Steve floored the accelerator, _"Just hold on a bit longer. Daddy is coming to get you, baby."_

_A/N: HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY. I will be even more happy a week from Thursday. That is my last day of school and I can send another group of kids onto the fourth grade. And I will get a break until mid-August. Which you would think I would be using that time to write and post, but we'll just have to see. I like to keep busy during the summer. Starting with a trip to my brother's to take care of my 4 month old nephew. Such a little cutie and I know he already loves his Auntie Jen (that would be me) as the last few times I have seen him he smiles at me as soon as he hears my voice. Thanks for reading and please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. Hope you like the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

"What time is it?" Tino Martinelli asked breaking the silence inside the small room.

Grace looked up from where she sat on the floor. Her legs were stretched out in front of her. Her bound hands rested in her lap. She looked down at the tape on her ankles.

"Two," Shep Harold answered.

He was leaning back against a wall in an old chair with his eyes closed.

Grace shifted her weight. The hard wood floor was not comfortable too sit on. Not to mention that she also had a personal need that needed to be attended to.

"Relax, kid, if your dad comes through with what we want we'll let you go," Shep said opening his eyes and seeing Grace's movement.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Grace mumbled looking at the floor.

She had been holding it for a while not wanting to go anywhere near the stinky outhouse outside. The stench was strong as they had walked past it on their way in. She didn't want to think about how awful it must be inside. If there was anyway she could have waited she would have.

Tino sighed and walked over to Grace. He pulled out a knife and cut the tape from her hands and ankles. He reached down and roughly grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet.

"Don't try anything," he warned as he walked Grace out the door.

Tino led her down to the outhouse. Grace plugged her nose with her free hand as they got closer. This was not going to be pleasant.

"Be quick," Tino barked, "It reeks."

Grace closed the door behind her. After less than a minute Tino was pounding on it and yelling at her to get out. He wanted to get away from the smelly structure as much as she did. Grace thought about taking her time, but that would punish her just as much as him.

Grace saw that his face looked a little green when she stepped back out.

"Your shoe is untied," Grace said before he grabbed hold of her arm again.

The man responded automatically and looked down. Before his brain could register something being wrong with his shoe it instead registered a sharp sudden pain in his knee. Grace had taken full advantage of the distraction by kicking him as hard as she could.

Grace turned and ran as fast as her legs would go toward the nearby treeline.

For a few seconds all Tino could do was focus on the pain. Who knew a kid like that could pack such a punch. . .or kick. By the time he got his focus back and looked up he saw Grace's small frame disappear into the trees

"SHEP!" Tino hollered as he saw their payday disappear into the jungle.

The other man came stumbling out and saw his partner rubbing his knee and looking panicked.

"What the hell happened!" Shep yelled as he made his way to his partner and saw that he was alone.

"The little brat kicked me!" Tino barked through gritted teeth.

"You idiot! How can you not stand being kicked by such a string bean of a kid?!"

Tino glared at his partner and ran toward their truck. He threw the truck door open and grabbed the hard plastic case that held the syringe. Shep was right behind him guessing what he wanted to do.

"Hold on, man, I told you before that large of a dose could kill her."

Shep took the syringe and carefully squeezed out some of the liquid.

"I'm going after her. You stay here in case she comes back. She might think that we both went after her and try to get to the road," Tino said grabbing back the syringe and placing it into the case.

"We've got less than three hours before we have to call Edwards. What if you don't find her?"

"I'll find her and take the fight out of her," Tino said patting the pocket he had placed the case in.

Shep watched his buddy disappear into the trees. The man then walked out behind the shack to see if the kid had perhaps double backed and was trying to get to the road. Tino's idea that he stay behind was not an unreasonable one. They had no way of communicating. They only had the one cell phone and it wouldn't work out here. They would need to drive back towards civilization before calling Edwards. The road they had come in on was the only one for miles. If Tino was correct about the direction she went then there would be no hope of coming upon one anytime soon.

As he came around the corner of the shack Shep almost expected to fine Grace crouched next to the wall. Nothing. He walked over to the nearby trees and shrubs and poked around for a few minutes to make sure she wasn't hiding. He grumbled to himself about his idiot partner as he headed back to the front. If it had been him with the kid then he was certain he could have kept her under control. Probably would have back handed her for kicking him.

As Shep rounded the corner of the shack two things caught his eye. The first was a man which Shep was not able to get a good look at because the second thing he saw was the butt on a shotgun heading right for his face. He saw stars as he fell onto the grass.

"I've got him!" Chin yelled, "Take the house!"

Steve and Danny, who were already at the door, kicked it in. They entered with guns raised and announcing their presence. Shep moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He could feel blood dripping from his nose.

"Don't move!" Chin yelled as he kept his gun trained on the kidnapper.

Shep didn't get time to comply or not as a furious Danny Williams came flying out of the shack and set his sites on the bleeding man. Upon finding the structure empty Danny had reached and passed his breaking point. Danny charged Shep practically leaping on top of him. His fist collided with the man's face several times before Steve was able to catch up and pull Danny off.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Danny yelled trying to break free and get back to beating the shit out of their suspect.

Danny had been hurting since he listened to that terrifying voicemail. He wanted to make the men who had taken his daughter hurt just as much if not more. Chin continued to cover the man with his shotgun.

"Danny!" Steve yelled "If you kill him he won't be able to tell us where Grace is."

Danny stopped his fight and settled for glaring at the man who was bleeding all over the grass. Steve kept an arm wrapped around Danny's bicep just in case.

"What do you mean your daughter?" Shep said as he coughed and rolled his head to spit blood and a tooth out.

"That's right you son of a bitch she's my daughter. Stan Edwards is her step father. . . . . Now where is she!"

Shep nervously eyed the badges that all three men wore. Then a smile crossed his bloodied lips.

"What kid?," he said smuggly.

Steve without hesitation gave the man his best Navy SEAL Death Glare and let go of Danny's arm. Chin backed off as well keeping the gun trained on the man.

Danny took several threatening steps toward the criminal before the man realized the seriousness of his situation and quickly spilled the beans of Grace's escape and his partner going after her.

"How long?" Steve asked looking in the direction the suspect had pointed to.

"No more than 10 minutes," he said.

Danny started swiftly walking towards the trees.

"Cuff him Chin. . . .Danny hold up."

Steve caught up with the detective before he disappeared into the thick vegetation. Danny turned his dagger stare on Steve.

"Look you know I want to help, but we need to take a few minutes to prepare. They don't have much of a head start and if I can look at some maps of the area then it will be more advantageous for us."

Danny looked at Steve and looked back into the jungle before reluctantly nodding He followed Steve to his truck. The SEAL got up into his truck bed and opened up the metal storage container that sat up against the back of the cab. He pulled out a set of maps, satellite phones, and a pair of shoes. Steve chucked the shoes at Danny ordering him to change. The detective, for once, did not argue. His loafers would not do well on a trek through the jungle. Minutes after the shoes were on and laced Steve was ready. As the two men walked into the trees Chin called for HPD support as well as keeping an eye on their suspect.

Shep watched the two men disappear and began to wonder how the hell he and Tino had ended up kidnapping a cop's daughter.

_A/N: So when I wrote this I imagined Danny going ballistic looking a little bit like Drew Pickles in the Rugrats Movie when he discovers that his brother Stu has lost his daughter, Angelica. Rugrats Movie is on Netflix instant que if you haven't seen it probably about 20 minutes in. Still more to come. I hope you like it._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Go Grace Go! And into the jungle we go with this story._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Grace ran through the trees ignoring the branches and thorny bushes that scraped against her skin. She had expected to hear someone chasing her immediately. She didn't hear anything behind her. However she did not slow her pace. Grace had a good lead and she was going to keep it. She wanted to put as much distance as she could between her and that old shack.

Grace thought about what Danno had told her to do if she had ever been grabbed or taken somewhere by a stranger. He had shown her some sensitive parts on the lower half of the human body. Next she was supposed to run as fast as she could until she found someone who could help her. Danno's smiling face in her mind's eye kept her going and gave her strength to keep her speed.

H50

Damn little brat! She was going to pay dearly when he found her. Tino bumped his sore leg against a tree as he continued on. He cursed and swore as he continued on although he was confident that he was heading the the same direction she had gone. He tried to pick up speed as he tore threw the jungle. He was certain that they could get the tapes from Edwards without her. The bottom line was he wanted revenge for her kicking him, getting away, and making him look like an ass in front of his partner. His anger toward the child built as he pushed himself on.

H50

"Whoa, hold up Danny," Steve said as he bent down to examine the ground.

Danny impatiently looked over the SEAL's shoulder.

"There a small footprint in the mud and-"

"GRACE!" Danny shouted upon hearing this news.

Steve quickly jumped up and covered Danny's mouth stopping him from making anymore noise.

"Hey did you forget that there is a convicted criminal out her looking for your daughter too?"

Danny pulled his mouth away from Steve's hand and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid Steven. I am yelling for her because there is a convicted criminal somewhere in this damn jungle and I would like to find my daughter before he does."

"Yes, but the convicted criminal does not know we are looking for her and if you don't mind I would love to keep it that way. Beside his footprints are almost of top of Grace's so as for now he is also heading in the right direction."

Steve stood up and continued on. Danny prayed that he and Steve would catch up to the man before he could catch up to Grace. He jogged along behind Steve hoping she was going to be alright.

H50

Grace sucked in large gulps of air as she slowed to a stop. She couldn't ignore the ache in her side any longer. As she breathed heavily she looked for a place to sit down and rest for a minute. She saw a rock sticking up out of the ground.

Grace wiped some sweat from her forehead. It was a beautiful spring day in Hawaii which meant it was probably about 80 degrees. She wished her backpack hadn't been left in Stan's car. A bottle of water was in the bottom of it.

While Grace rested she listened. She had to run into somebody, a hiker maybe. She also listened for any sounds that might indicate that one or both of her kidnappers were closing in on her. All she heard were natural sounds all around her.

Grace stood up and looked around. It all looked the same. She started walking continuing in roughly the direction she had started in. How far had she come? How long had she been gone. Again she wished she had her backpack so she could get her watch.

Grace looked up at the trees. Too bad they were too tall to climb. Grace thought about the trees she had climbed with Danno back in New Jersey. They were not as big as the ones here. Her mother always expressed her fears of Grace being hurt when Danny started teaching her how to climb. That hadn't happened and Grace loved to climb a tree whenever possible.

Thinking about Danno made her eyes start to feel moist. She sniffed and brushed her eyes against her shirtsleeve.

Grace continued to walk through the trees and foliage. If she wasn't trying to get away from two scary people it then she might have been able to enjoy the beauty around her. She kept telling herself that she was going to come across as road or trail any minute and she could follow it to get help. The longer she went without seeing anything but trees, branches and vines the more discouraged she became. Her situation was looking more and more hopeless. What if she was lost in this jungle forever? What if she couldn't find anyone to help her? What if she never saw Danno, her mother, or Stan ever again? Tears started to pour down her cheeks as the awful thoughts danced around in her head. She slumped down against the base of a tree. She hugged her knees to her chest and continued to cry.

H50

Grace woke with a start as her head hit against the tree. When she sat down she hadn't realized she was so tired. Her eyes had closed not long after her crying fit. She started thinking that just because she hadn't seen a road, building, or anything yet didn't mean that their wasn't something or someone out here who could help her. Grace decided that no matter what happened she was not going to give up. She was going to be brave and a fighter just like her Danno.

Grace stood up with new determination and strength. She walked around to the other side of the tree and smacked into something. She saw the hands reach for her before she saw a face.

"Found you!" Tino said reaching out and getting a good grip on her arms. Grace struggled to break free and attempted to kick him again.

"Not this time you little shit!" he yelled pulling her up close to his body.

With not a lot of effort he got and arm around her waist and took hold of both her wrists in his other hand. Grace continued to struggle as he pulled her hands tight against her chest while his arm left her waist and disappeared inside his pocket.

Grace saw him pull out a black case. With the one hand he got it open. Grace got one look at the contents and screamed as loud as she could remembering what Shep had said about what it could do to her. Her voice echoed through the trees.

"Shut up, you brat!" Tino yelled at her.

He held tight to her wrists and used his strength to keep her pinned against him. He stuck the syringe in his mouth and pulled the sleeve of Grace's light blue shirt up and over her shoulder. Tino released her wrists bringing his arm all the way across her body. He clutched painfully to her upper arm holding it as still as possible.

Tino then took the syringe out of his mouth. Grace's eyes locked on that needle in the end of the medical device. She made one last attempt to try and wiggle free. Tino easily twarted the attempt to break his grasp and plunged the needle without hesitation into her shoulder. Grace screamed louder partly from the sharp pain that filled her upper arm and from fear from the not knowing what she was being injected with.

Tino pulled the needle from Grace's arm and immediately started seeing the affects of the drug. Her attempts to break his grasp became weaker and weaker. Grace felt her legs begin to feel wobbly as her head began to feel dizzy and light. Her eyes were beginning to become heavy. She fought the urge to close them as her legs gave out. Tino lifted the almost unconscious girl into his arms. Grace felt limp like a rag doll. She couldn't move anything. Grace looked up and saw Tino staring down at her.

"Night Night," he taunted as he saw her eyes slip closed.

_A/N: I am going to try and have the rest of this posted by the end of the week as I am going out of town on Friday. And it would be down right mean to leave the story where it is for too long. More Danny and Steve in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I AM OUT FOR THE SUMMER! Not that I am excited or anything like that (getting off the couch and doing a happy dance). My job can be stressful, but it sure is worth it when that final bell rings. Anyway I had planned to have this last Thursday, but our internet was out for two days. I am visiting my brother this week, but thank heavens he has wireless so I can post this last chapter. I am taking care of my nephew for a week. He's four months old and so cute, but a lot of work. Plus I have my daughter as well so I probably won't get a chance to work on my next story until I get home. Both are napping right now. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing well that ended the happy dance._

Danny and Steve both heard the loud scream that came echoing through the jungle.

Steve had found Grace's footprints by a rock just minutes earlier. Before that he had lost all signs of both people he and Danny were pursuing for about an hour. An hour that Danny had spent threatening his boss with death, loss of Camaro driving privileges, and burning the jungle to the ground if he didn't find something that pointed them in the right direction.

Danny had felt temporary relief that Grace's prints were the only ones Steve saw.

Grace's piercing scream threw any relief he was feeling out the window.

Danny and Steve both drew their weapons and took off in a dead run. Seconds after the first scream came another and another. It was when the noise started dying down that Danny began to panic. Steve and Danny not bothering to be quiet crashed through the foliage. Suddenly they saw their suspect. He was holding Grace's unmoving body in his arms.

"5-0!" Steve yelled as the two men came to a stop just a few feet in front of criminal.

Danny's heart sank looking at his daughter's limp arm swinging in mid air.

Tino was taken completely by surprise as the two men came out of nowhere and, and he saw the badges clipped to their belts.

"Put her down!" Danny yelled as he took aim at the man's head, "I swear to God if you don't put her on the ground right now and step back I am going to put a bullet right in your forehead."

Tino didn't have a choice with the way he was holding the little girl he could make any quick movements.

"Alright," Tino mumbled as he slowly lowered the child onto the ground.

"Now back away slowly," Steve ordered.

He also had his gun aimed for a kill shot.

Tino saw the blond man's eyes glance down at the girl and he lowered his hands quickly reaching for his gun. Two shots were fired one hitting him in the head and the other in the chest. Tino had known that he would be in a losing battle, but had hoped to kill or wound one of the cops before he went down. The man fell backwards onto the ground and didn't move.

Danny hurried to his daughter while Steve covered the suspect preparing to shoot him again if needed.

"Grace. . . . .Grace," Danny said as he bent down, scooped Grace into his arms and moved her away from the criminal, "Baby, can you hear me? . . . Can you open your eyes?. . . .Grace, Monkey, Danno's here. Danno's got you."

If it wasn't for her small chest going up and down with breaths the detective might have been fearing the worst at this point. Danny sat himself down in the grass and put two fingers to the side of her neck. He felt a steady pulse beat under his finger. He went back to his desperate pleas for her to open her eyes and began wondering what the dead son of a bitch had done to her. He put his hand on the back of her head wondering if the man had hit her. Danny was partially relieved when he felt nothing.

Steve checked the unmoving body for a pulse. When he felt none he quickly turned his attention back to Danny and Grace. He took a few steps toward them when he heard a crunch under his foot. He looked down and saw a cracked glass tube. When he picked it up his heart sank when he saw what it was. Danny looked up and saw what Steve was holding.

Steve dropped down beside Danny and the two men began looking for a spot where she might have been injected. Steve lifted her shirt sleeve and the two men saw that bruising had begun to form on Grace's shoulder.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Danny said hugging Grace's limp body toward his chest.

Steve got on the satellite phone. Kono was quick to answer on the other end. She had been waiting impatiently for close to two hours. Quickly she got a lock on the Steve's phone figuring out where the hell they had ended up.

"Steve the closest road is about 3 miles away," Kono said.

Steve pulled his maps from his backpack and started looking at them while Kono helped using 5-0's computer system. Steve produced a compass and continued with what he was doing.

Danny had started patting the side of Grace's face as well as continuing with saying her name. He had to do something or he was going to go crazy while he waited for Steve to be ready to go.

"I'll contact Chin and fill him in as well as give him a projected area of where you guys might come out at."

Before Danny stood up he loosened his tie and took it off shoving it into his pocket. Next he unbuttoned his dress shirt allowing a slight breeze to come over his sweaty chest. He maneuvered Grace and lifted her up. His right arm supported her legs at the knees while his other arm slipped under her neck allowing him to hold her close to his body.

Steve continued to work with the compass and finally indicated which direction to go. Danny was a little surprised that they weren't going back the way they had come. The New Jersey Native felt a small amount of pride in his daughter's efforts and that she had managed to come so far on her own. The last thing Steve did was pick up the cracked syringe and put it in a small pocket in his backpack.

"You're going to be okay, baby. We're going to get you out of here," Danny said as followed once again behind Steve.

H50

Danny did his best to keep up Steve's pace as they walked through the jungle, but his strides were becoming smaller and smaller. Between worrying about his daughter all day and following Super SEAL through the humid tropical forest had really taken its toll on him. Grace's added weight was also causing his energy to dwindle despite his best efforts.

Steve noticed the detective starting to fall behind after a bit. He stopped and turned to face Danny. Sweat covered the blond man's paling face. Steve pulled the pack off and took out a bottle of water. He set that aside.

"Danny let me take her you look like you're about ready to pass out."

Danny shook his head tightening his grip on Grace. Now that he finally had his baby back he didn't want her out of his arms.

"Come on, pal. If you pass out too I am not going to be able to carry you both out of here."

Danny's automatic response was to take a step away from his friend.

"Explain to me again why a helicopter can't just come in and pick us up?" Danny asked as he awkwardly lifted his wrist to wipe some of the sweat off his forehead.

"First of all there's no place for it land. Also unless it had the right surveillance equipment they would have a hell of a time spotting us. Finally, the only way to get up into it would be to be hoisted up."

Danny took in deep breaths as he listened to Steve. He looked around him at the foliage that seemed to never change.

"How far do you think we have come?" Danny asked.

"It's difficult to say, but I think we'll go faster if you will quit being a stubborn ass and let me carry Grace."

Although Danny trusted Steve with is daughter is was hard after everything that had happened that day to let him take her. He knew it was an irrational fear that if Steve carried Grace that somehow someway she was going to disappear into thin air.

Danny reluctantly handed his daughter over to Steve. He then bent down and picked up the bottle of water. He quickly drank half and then handed it over to Steve. He adjusted Grace so he could finish the rest.

Danny slipped his shirt completely off. He tied the sleeves around his neck. Danny then retrieved the backpack and put it on. The layer of fabric on his back allowed him to carry it semi comfortably.

Danny hurried right next to his partner. He was determined to not fall behind.

"Daniel, relax," Steve said as he started moving again.

"I will relax Steven as soon as we've gotten out of this God forsaken jungle and figured out what the hell that asshole gave my daughter!" Danny yelled as he found it easier to keep the SEAL's pace.

Steve decided not to argue further. Although they could see no immediate signs that Grace's little body was in distress neither man was going to feel any better until they got her to a doctor.

The two men continued on in silence ducking past vines, tree branches, and other types of vegetation that kept getting in the way. Whenever possible Danny walked next to Steve and constantly kept glancing at his daughter. Despite the fact that she was now safe not having her in view made Danny feel panicky and anxious again. Although he hated how helpless Grace's unconscious little body looked.

The two men proceeded through the stifling heat and just when both were thinking that they were going the wrong way they stumbled out of the jungle and onto a dirt road.

"Bout' damn time," Danny said and vowed that he would never set foot or allow his daughter to set foot in any type of rainforest again.

Danny took off the backpack and Steve handed Grace back to Danny. The SEAL picked up the bag and found the satellite phone. He quickly called up Kono telling her they had found the road.

Kono once again zeroed in on their location and quickly passed the information on to Chin. Kono told Steve which direction to head to meet up with Chin in the truck.

Steve offered to take Grace back, but Danny shook his head. He was feeling better and knew it wouldn't be long before they met up with Chin. With the end in sight Danny and Steve hurried along the dirt road waiting eagerly to hear any sounds of Steve's truck approaching.

After several long minutes, too long in Danny's opinion, they heard the truck and moments later saw it coming towards them. It kicked up dust as Chin brought it to a stop next to the three sweaty people. Steve flung open the back door and Danny climbed up. Once he was in Steve slammed it shut and hurried into the passenger seat.

The truck roared to life as Chin floored the gas pedal. The older detective then filled Steve and Danny in on what had been happening since they had gone after Grace. Shep Harold had been booked into jail. HPD had sent a team to go after Tino Martinelli's body.

"By the way brah," Chin said looking at Danny in the rear view mirror, "Are you trying to make a fashion statement?"

Danny looked down at himself remembering his shirt adjustment.

"If it wasn't so ridiculously hot and humid in this pineapple infested hell hole then maybe I could have handled keeping my shirt where it was supposed to be."

The detective laid Grace on the seat and put his shirt back on the correct way. He then lifted Grace back into his arms. Danny steadied her limp head keeping it from falling backwards. He checked her pulse again.

"Any change," Steve asked looking behind him.

Danny shook his head. He busied himself with wiping sweat and dirt from her face. He mostly succeeded in smearing it around.

The truck moved from dirt to paved road, but could not safely reach full speed until it reached the less windy highway. Chin had the siren and lights going on the truck. Cars moved out of the way as the dark blue truck raced through the streets.

When they pulled up to the emergency room entrance a doctor and several nurses were waiting to attend to the unconscious girl.

Danny placed his daughter on the gurney and made it loud and clear that unless she needed surgery he was not going to be leaving her side for a moment. And even then he would probably be threatening his way inside the O.R.

Steve pulled out the cracked syringe and handed it to one of the nurses.

"This is what was used to drug her," he stated.

The nurse took it with her gloved hand and hurried it inside to test it.

Steve saw his partner disappear inside entrance amidst the medical staff

Danny watched as Grace was quickly changed out of her spoiled school uniform and into a hospital gown. One of the nurses put an IV in Grace's wrist. The little girl's pulse and blood pressure were taken and she was hooked up to a machine that monitored her heart beat. It beeped steady and strong. Another nurse drew some blood samples. Grace reacted to none of this.

The doctor said that the syringe and blood samples were receiving rush jobs on identifying the drug Grace had been injected with. He then said that their preliminary examination had shown that her vitals were strong for now, but they were going to monitor her closely until they knew for sure what had been in the syringe.

Grace was put in a private room. Danny sat by her side holding onto her hand and stroking her head. A young nurse's assistant walked in the room with a bowl of water and a cloth. She retrieved a towel from the bathroom.

"Is it alright if I clean her up a little bit?" the young lady asked.

Danny nodded and lifted Grace so she was sitting up. The CNA started with Grace's face and quickly wiped the dirt off her small cheeks. He held his daughter steady as the young woman ran the cloth over her arms and chest. She then lifted the hospital gown up to Grace's knees. Danny watched as the dirt was removed, but saw that her legs were scratched and bruised. Danny fought back the tears that started to form in his eyes.

"She'll heal," the lady said as she used the towel to pat her skin dry.

Steve entered the room just after the nurse's assistant left.

"How's she doing?" Steve asked walking to the other side of the bed.

Before Danny could answer the doctor opened the door.

"It looks like she was given some type of anesthesia similar to what you find in over the counter sleep aids. Although based on the amount in her blood we can tell that she wasn't injected with everything in the syringe. Good thing too. That could have stopped her heart."

Danny gasped at the news of how close he could have come to losing his little girl. It was a good thing he was already sitting or he might have collapsed to the floor. He forced himself to focus on his grip on Grace's hand and the machine that continued beeping and telling all in the room that the little girl had a strong heartbeat.

"We will continue to monitor her condition and I expect that she will wake up in several hours," the doctor continued.

"Thanks, Doc," Steve said seeing that Danny was still processing what he had just heard.

The doctor left the room.

"It could have killed her," Danny whispered after a moment.

"But it didn't," Steve reiterated, "Don't dwell on it man, or you are going to end up in a bed right next to her from a panic attack."

Danny looked at his partner's face and sucked in a few deep breaths and for the umpteenth time today calmed himself. Grace wasn't in danger. She was safe and would wake up. Danny, finally, after so many hours of worry and dread felt the pain and anxiety begin to leave his body. He felt relieved.

H50

Besides taking advantage of the change of clothes Steve had brought for him later that evening Danny hadn't left Grace's side since she had come to the hospital. He watched as the light outside turned dark and fought against his own exhaustion as his horrific day caught up with him.

Danny climbed onto the side of the bed that didn't have all of her monitors wanting to ensure that he would know when Grace woke up. He laid his head down on the pillow with the rest of his body in the fetal position and looked at Grace's sleeping body. He placed a protective arm across her little stomach. He could feel her precious heartbeat as well as each breath she took. He continued to watch over her making sure the last thing he saw was her face before he to drifted off to sleep.

H50

Grace's doctor was concerned about dehydration. He had ordered that in addition to checking her vitals every hour was to make sure she had fluids coming into her body all night long.

When the nurse came in after Danny had fallen asleep she couldn't help but smile to see the muscular father tenderly snuggled next to his child. She decided against waking the exhausted man and offering him a bed of his own. She had heard her colleagues, who had been on shift before her, talk about the father had arrived with his daughter at the ER entrance. The blond man had kept the little girl in his sight and her hand in his whenever possible.

The nurse quietly checked the fluid level in Grace's IV and then took her vitals. She then updated Grace's chart. Before leaving she then had a thought and hurried to a nearby cupboard producing an extra blanket. The nurse laid it over the fully clothed New Jersey detective. With a final smile she left the father and daughter alone to rest.

H50

Grace felt warm and she felt something soft against her skin. She still felt tired, but she couldn't remember falling asleep. She searched through her hazy memory trying to remember what had happened. It was then that she felt something lying across her stomach. The mean man had put his arm around her body. He had grabbed her in the woods. Where had he brought her now? She began fighting and kicking trying to keep him from doing any more to her.

Danny was woken suddenly by Grace pushing his arm away and screaming loudly in his ear. It took Danny a moment to realize that Grace thought she was still in danger.

"Grace. . . Grace," Danny said trying to get her to open her eyes and look at him.

Grace jerked her arm causing the IV bag's tube to pull out of her arm. The whole contraption went crashing to the floor. Danny grabbed her wrist in an attempt to keep her from pulling out the port or worse pushing it deeper into her wrist and hurting herself.

"Baby open your eyes. It's Danno," the frustrated man said trying to get a grip on her with his remaining free arm.

The door to Grace's room burst opened and in came several nurses responding to the racket. They hurried to assist the frazzled detective. The little girl continued her screaming fight. She desperately tried to push away anyone trying to subdue her.

Through her struggles and confused mind Grace thought she heard Danno's voice. He was trying to tell her something. She wanted him to find her. Suddenly his voice came through loud and clear.

"Open your eyes, baby" it said.

Grace forced her eyes open and found herself looking up into Danno's worried face. Grace didn't know how she had gotten here with Danno or where "here" was for that matter. Grace lunged herself at the blond detective. Danny caught her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"You're okay. . . you're okay," he soothed as he stroked her head, "I've got you, monkey. I've got you."

Grace snuggled in close to her Danno afraid that she was still dreaming and any second she would wake up and be back in the jungle with the mean men. Danny kissed the side of her face and pulled it back to look at her. Grace couldn't keep her tears from falling from her eyes. Danny pushed her hair away from her wet face. After taking a minute to just look at her precious face he pulled her back against his chest.

One of the nurses picked up the fallen IV bag and ordered a fresh one be brought in.

"I'll get the doctor," she said as she left the pair alone.

"How did I get here, Danno?" Grace asked quietly making sure she stayed close to her father, "How did you find me?"

Danny told her how he and Steve had heard her scream and come running. This only led to more questions of how he and Steve had ended up in the jungle in the first place. Danny decided it would be best to start at the beginning with the voicemail. The pair began exchanging accounts of what had happened the day before.

Grace started crying again when she told Danny the details of the car jacking and remembered that her mother had been hurt. It took Danny a few minutes to calm her back down so he could explain that her mother was going to alright.

The night before while Danny was keeping his vigil over his daughter he had asked for information on his ex wife's condition. He was informed that she went into surgery to remove the bullet from her shoulder. As Rachel was coming out of the anesthesia she tried to get up and leave the hospital. She was insistent that she needed to find her daughter. The injured woman had to be restrained and heavily sedated as she was in danger of pulling apart her stitches and causing further damage to her shoulder.

Danny did not tell Grace about Stan who was currently in police custody and facing some minor charges as he admitted to going along with the bribe demands from Bruce Hoffman. Danny was certain that he would be let off with little penalty. If he had his way Grace would not be told all the details of her abduction. She was safe and for now she was with him.

"Can I see Mommy?" Grace asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Mom is still asleep, but the nurse will come and tell us when she is awake and we can go then," he promised stroking the side of her head.

H50

When Steve arrived later that morning to check on the pair he saw a happy smiling little girl sitting on the hospital bed playing 5 card draw with her father.

"I hope your winning, Gracie," he said.

"Uncle Steve," Grace said and moved to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on Monkey," Danny said putting a hand on her shoulder and watching her IV tube, "You need to stay on the bed and let Uncle Steve come to you."

Steve nodded as he approached and sat on the bed.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Steve asked as he looked over the little girl.

"A little tired and really really thirsty," she said.

Danny pointed to the large pink hospital cup that was on her side table.

"She is on her third already."

Grace moved herself over to Steve and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered as Steve returned the hug.

Danny had told Grace about how Steve, Chin, and Kono had all helped him to find her.

"We're all glad you're safe sweetie," Steve said as he gently lifted her back on top of the bed.

The door to Grace's room opened and in walked a nurse pushing a wheelchair.

"Detective Williams, Rachel Edwards is waking up."

"You want to go see your mom, Monkey?" Danny asked.

Grace nodded excited. The nurse brought the chair by the bed. She prepared Grace's IV to go along next to the chair.

Danny steadied his little girl as she took two wobbly steps to the chair. As Grace sat down she motioned for Danny to bring his head down next to her. Danny did as she wanted and the little girl wrapped her small arms around her neck once more. She placed a small kiss on his cheek before she allowed him back up. He smiled and kissed her back before standing upright.

Danny pushed the chair out of the room while Steve took care of the IV. They both knew that the mess with Bruce Hoffman and Stan was far from over, but the most important thing right now was that Grace was safe and back where she belonged.

_A/N: Please tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading._


End file.
